The present invention relates to a portable corrugated board pop up display for shelving.
Corrugated board shelving displays known in the art are used for temporary shelving to display merchandise in stores, trade shows, and even home use. Although collapsible corrugated board shelving is known in the art, the commercially available corrugated board shelving assemblies are limited in height and the number of shelves the units will support due to structural design and the limitations of structural strength inherent in using corrugated board for construction of the units.
The collapsible display of the present invention is constructed using multi-layer corrugated board. The display includes a folding back panel having a top and bottom panel hingeably connected together with a horizontal crease forming a living hinge. The top and bottom back panels are supported by top and bottom side panels which are removably connected together by a tongue and groove means, more specifically, removable tab projections in the upper side panels which are inserted into complementary shaped and sized recesses to provide longitudinal and lateral support of the display when in use. The side panels support a plurality of shelves hingeably connected to the top and bottom back panels. The pop up display is designed to maximize available shelf space in an inexpensive, yet portable unit, which is sturdy and capable of being collapsed into a small unit for transporting and/or reuse.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a collapsible corrugated board shelving assembly designed having a top and bottom portion hingeably connected together to support a plurality of shelves.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a means of integrally connecting the top and bottom side panels in a manner using complementary shaped tabs and recesses to provide lateral stability and support using the corrugated board and without the use of additional materials.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a design which can be folded into a compact unit capable of being transported and reassembled by one person, and to be stacked and/or shipped using a minimum of space.
It is an object of the present invention to design a collapsible display featuring scores strategically positioned between the side panels and the back panel providing a connection means having an angle of greater than 90 degrees to accommodate the bulk of the shelves when the display is in the collapsed position, yet provide maximum structural strength in the erected "in use" position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible display featuring a bottom surface shelf pull-out to provide a means for attachment of advertising material such as stickers, names, logos, etc.